


【TF】催情剂 Aphrodisiac

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 题目简单粗暴的说明了一切。天火把感知器囚禁起来，给他注射了催情剂。Skyfire gives his Percy Aphrodisiac to make sure they all get what they want.





	【TF】催情剂 Aphrodisiac

感知器记录下试管冒出的气泡数。  
这是表格内的最后一个数据，他终于完成了耗时三个月周期的数据统计实验。  
这其实并非必须完成的任务，只是他兴趣所致，选来为自己打发时间。  
——毕竟在这个实验室里，也没有其他的选择了。  
他真正的“职责”，是完全不同的另一码事。

实验室的门和屋内的时钟同时响起，天火又一次准时进入了他的房间。  
没错，他的，房间。  
感知器顺从地走向航天飞机，脚镣在地上摩擦闪着金属的清脆笑声。  
哦不对，那是天火的笑声。  
“抬起腕装甲。”航天飞机笑吟吟地命令，手中的药剂也举了起来。  
感知器压压光镜，努力让自己表现得柔软无力，慢慢地抬起右手。  
“你不喜欢这个？”天火立即明白了他的想法，煞有介事地捉住他的手，又问了一遍，“你不喜欢？”  
感知器偏过头，露出脆弱的颈部管线，同时腹甲往对方身上靠去。  
“我不需要……”  
他的药剂摄入值已经达到正常值的三倍，继续注射会导致机能不可逆转的损伤，他可不想在恢复首席科学家名誉之前嗑药致死，至少也要挣扎一下。  
天火顺着他的装甲曲线贴上温热的保护叶——感知器的对接面板早就因为太过碍事被他丢进硫酸里融掉了——食指塞进一个指节。  
润滑液响应号召一样从指关节滑下，内壁也讨好地吸吮着入侵物。  
天火恋恋不舍地收回手，把润滑液抹在感知器嘴唇上，透明光亮的软金属更加诱人，于是他捏着显微镜的腰咬住对方的下唇，撕裂的痛感让显微镜瑟缩一番，然后天火把手里的针头狠狠扎入水晶面板旁的敏感线路。  
感知器尖叫起来。

某种意义上说，和博派讲道理，不如搓U球的管子，至少后者可能还有点正常的勃起反应，而前者脑模块除了勃起就没什么别的东西了。  
哦，天火的CPU里还储存了点（擎帝根本不在乎的）科学知识和（擎帝迫切需要的）飞行TF联系方式。在破坏大帝拆到足够数量的小飞机之后，感知器应该就能官复原职。  
从前的感知器成为首席后，每天除了做实验，就是被拖进不知道谁的屋子里被拆到昏天黑地。没办法，变形形态太少见，大家都想尝个鲜。而且感知器的接口在擎帝授意下被救护车改造过，除了城市金刚，其余体型的TF都可以随意对接而不产生较大损伤，这简直是博派福音。  
不过他也是确实没想到，天火请求擎天柱送给他一个TF作为特殊礼物的时候，会挑中自己。为什么呢？

“啊……呜……求你……不要……”  
感知器跪在地面上，背甲撞击实验台的桌腿，退无可退。迎面而来的冲击让他神魂颠倒，头雕微仰，吸入的空气都含有天火对接液的气味。  
航天飞机粗大的管子无情地在他肩甲上的镜筒中摩擦，带起一阵战栗的电流。透镜组被甩在地面，随着显微镜脚镣的颤抖小幅度滚动着。  
感知器快要跪不住了，变形装甲缝隙散发得热量快要将他融化，渴望被填满接口的冲动啃食着理智，他的管子前端已经开始渗出液体。  
感知器胡乱地抓住对方的大腿，口中语无伦次。  
“不，不要……快……别停……我不行了……”  
最后一次抽送，感知器迎上飞机的撞击，天火的胯部撞在镜筒边缘，凹下一块。刺激性的痛楚和欢愉逼迫感知器扣紧天火的膝轴承，迎来他的第一次过载。  
天火饶有兴趣地看着他主动贴近，恨不得把自己全部黏在飞机身上的模样，把手指插进无声喘息的感知器口中，后者乖巧地收起牙齿，努力吞咽起来。  
天火还没有过载，只要努力一点，对方的管子就能插进感知器的接口。  
他等到了。天火打开了他的脚拷。

感知器很少处在天火的高度看东西。  
比自己手掌还要大的试剂瓶被扫到地上原来只有这么小。  
记录笔好像都没有自己的次级管线粗。  
天火的光学镜原来这么大。  
由于催情剂的作用，感知器软绵绵地挂在飞机的胯部，一条腿缠着对方的腰，扭着腰调整角度好让天火的管子进的更深。  
“好爽，普神，太爽了……天火，用力……用力！！”  
他根本不知道自己在说什么，销魂蚀骨的冲击让两机的结合处水声弥漫，感知器低下头甚至看到了自己接口里流下的液体一直滑到天火的脚上。  
“你很喜欢看吗？”天火顶胯，又得到一声呜咽，“你就这么喜欢看我拆你？”  
“拆我，求求你，不要停，拆我，拆我！”  
飞机退出，把显微镜砸在试验台上，后者因为体内消失的充实感用腿环住天火的腰，扭动追逐着输出管的热量。  
他并没有等太久。  
长驱直入的硬物撑大他的对接口，一直顶上能源镜，感知器细声尖叫起来。天火并没有后退，而是继续用力将他顶离桌面，半个身子悬在空中。他将感知器的大腿分到极限，无情地折磨着每一个传感节点。  
显微镜的呻吟变得粘腻而绵长。  
他看着天火的输出管在自己接口里进出，两机交合处的液体从接口滑到腹甲，或者由着抽插飞溅在自己和天火的身上。

天火期待这种场景太久太久了。  
从他测试武器不小心一炮轰开隔壁实验室的墙开始，他就一直在模拟感知器在他身下扭动尖叫的模样，对着这个完美的腰部弧度和迷茫情动的表情，他可以索取一百万次。而且感知器的接口那么紧，规律的收缩，吮吻着他输出管的每一条细缝，为了这种细腻的温热就算擎天柱让他跳熔炼池他也愿意。  
“感知器，你太棒了……”  
他掐住显微镜的镜筒凹处，再次冲了进去，撞开次级油箱。感知器哭喊，试图合拢自己的双腿，头雕左右摇摆，光镜积蓄的清洗液蒙住视野，用自己的过载将天火也带上了高潮。

过载后不过几塞分，催情剂又开始发挥功效，天火将感知器翻过来按在桌面，继续品尝自己的所有物。  
感知器的腿被抬在天火腰侧，头雕压在手臂上小声啜泣。输出管和桌面摩擦，接口被侵犯的双重快感令他很快就迎来自己的第二次过载。  
天火却有些不满，于是他恶意地加速顶撞，释放繁殖液的同时带起了感知器的一次小高潮。  
后入实在满足他的控制欲，他再次进入感知器，在对方第三次过载边缘拔出管子，对接液射在显微镜的背甲上。

低沉的喘息和呜咽再次停止，没有了侵犯物，滴滴答答粘腻的液体从感知器的背上流下，接口溢出，濡湿了地面的报告纸，上面是科学家方才完成的数据。可这些都不重要了。  
趴在桌面上的感知器关闭了药剂过量和机体过热的警报，顾不得清洗液从光镜流出，努力转过头雕看着航天飞机：“求你……我还想要……”  
天火本来打算就此收手，但他也没有如此不近人情。  
……他只是偶尔有些坏芯罢了。  
“Percy，你的油箱已经满得溢出来了，就算我想进来也做不到啊。”

这便是他想要的。  
感知器平躺在他面前，双腿大开，一边挤压自己的油箱一边撑开接口，一股一股粘稠的紫白色液体从接口中吐出。  
“繁殖液也挤出来了，你这样对我的一片好心，什么时候才能生出小显微镜呢？”天火指尖蘸上白色的液体，抹在感知器输出管的顶端，带起轻微的电流噼啪。  
“求你，拆我……继续拆我让我怀上小火种吧。”感知器抓住他的手坐起，乖巧地舔舐天火的排气口，用接口吸住再次充能的输出管头部。

这便是他想要的！  
感知器的求饶，感知器的喘息，感知器的无原则顺从，感知器的所有所有的一切。  
天火抱着显微镜的臀甲，缓慢用力地刺穿对方，像是要把他摁死在墙壁上或是揉进自己余烬一样。  
You are mine.


End file.
